


Türchen 23 - Gutis Erscheinung

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker ist vor seiner Rückkehr nach Madrid verdammt nervös. Und dann erscheint ihm auch noch Guti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 23 - Gutis Erscheinung

**Author's Note:**

> Für bastian-casillas-fussballgott. Du meintest, die zwei brauchen mal wieder etwas Liebe. Joa, dafür. Erst recht, wenn der durchgeknallte Guti mitmischen darf :D  
> Anmerkung 2: Ich wünsche euch für morgen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, ein fleißiges Christkind/einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann und eine schöne Zeit!

**Wortzahl:** 2965  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze und irgendetwas komisches

 

Die letzte Nacht in Portugal.

Vorerst, in einer Weile wird Iker wieder hier sein. Doch morgen steht erst einmal sein Flug nach Madrid an. Es ist allerhöchste Zeit – er vermisst Madrid unglaublich. Diese Stadt ist seine Heimat, er war so lange dort, kennt so viele Leute dort, kennt so viele Ecken...  
Aber dort ist auch Sergio und das macht seinen Besuch in Madrid etwas merkwürdig. Die Aussicht darauf, seinen Exfreund wiederzusehen, trübt die Vorfreude ein wenig – oder ist 'trüben' überhaupt die richtige Bezeichnung? Iker weiß es selbst nicht, es überfordert ihn einfach schlichtweg und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er auf ihn reagieren soll.  
Denn spätestens jetzt merkt er, dass er ihn immer noch liebt. Das Kribbeln ist immer noch da, die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen ebenso.

Dabei haben sie einen ganz klaren Schnitt gemacht. Ikers Wechsel gab ihnen die Chance, endlich ein konventionelles Leben zu führen und auch ihren Familien ein konventionelles Leben zu bieten. Keinen Partner außerhalb der Ehe mehr, das bot sich so an und klang besser als die Fernbeziehung.  
Bis heute weiß Iker nicht, ob sie damit die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben und von Tag zu Tag wird er unsicherer.

Deshalb freut er sich wahnsinnig auf Madrid – und gleichzeitig macht es ihn wahnsinnig unsicher.  
Iker liegt sehr lange wach, bis er endlich einschläft.

~*~*~

Iker würde sich eigentlich als tiefenentspannten, ruhigen Menschen bezeichnen, der auch gut mit Stresssituationen umgehen kann. Situationen wie diese hier machen es ihm jedoch sehr schwer.  
Am Flughafen herrscht das Chaos. Die Menschen stehen in großen Gruppen herum und reden laut und aufgeregt aufeinander ein, es kommt eine Durchsage nach der anderen, ständig piepst es, die Anzeichen ändern sich im Sekundentakt. Alles steht Kopf, jeder will wissen, was los ist und keiner weiß es.

Was Iker bis jetzt mitbekommen hat, ist, dass es ein riesiges Problem gibt. Deshalb werden Flüge gestrichen, verschoben, da hört es dann auch schon wieder auf mit seinem Wissen.  
Normalerweise würde er das alles ertragen. Heute jedoch nicht. Heute will er einfach nur nach Madrid, will es hinter sich bringen – er hat sich die ganze Zeit mental darauf vorbereitet, jetzt will er es durchziehen. Dementsprechend kirre macht ihn das Chaos.  
Sein Blick wandert zur großen Uhr hinüber. Drei Stunden wartet er jetzt schon hier und es sieht ganz danach aus, als würde sein Flug gestrichen werden. Es ist beschissen.

Wieder drängelt sich eine Frau in Uniform durch die Menschenmassen, sie wird angestupst, teilweise sogar an den Armen festgehalten, Iker hört ein „Wissen sie, was los ist?“ nach dem anderen. Doch sie ignoriert sie alle, sie läuft weiter.  
Bis sie bei Iker ankommt. Dort bleibt sie stehen.

„Iker Casillas?“

Ihre Stimme ist glockenhell und irgendwie echt angenehm. Eine schöne Stimme in diesem Durcheinander, es tut echt gut.  
Außerdem weiß sie seinen Namen und kam extra zu ihm.

„Ja, der bin ich.“

Die Menschen um sie herum haben sich abgewendet, sie unterhalten sich miteinander oder versuchen, andere Flughafen- und Airlines-Mitarbeiter anzusprechen. Sein Gespräch mit der Dame vor ihm ist scheinbar nicht relevant.

„Es tut mir leid, was hier los ist.“

Er will sie unterbrechen, will sagen, dass es okay ist und dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist und dass er ja nicht der einzige ist, der darunter leidet. Obwohl er gerade eben noch das Gegenteil gedacht hat, ist er jetzt entspannt genug, um so zu fühlen.  
Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt ihn.

Allerdings lässt sie ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sie redet weiter.

„Ausgerechnet heute... Sie müssen doch zu ihrer Liebe.“

Was? Woher weiß sie das? Was soll das? Wieder kommt er nicht dazu, nachzufragen. Sie setzt ihren Monolog einfach fort und dann beschließt Iker, dass das völlig okay ist und er nicht Einspruch erheben möchte.

„Wir haben ein Flugzeug für Sie organisiert, damit Sie noch nach Madrid kommen. Kommen Sie mit mir mit.“

Kein Einspruch. Er nickt einfach nur, doch sie sieht es nicht – sie hat sich schon umgedreht und läuft los. Ohne zu zögern, folgt Iker ihr.  
Vorbei geht es an all den Menschenmassen, quer durch den Flughafen, hin zu einem Gate, das aussieht wie alle anderen, an denen sie gerade vorbeigelaufen sind. Nur eine Sache ist anders: Der Platz draußen vor dem Gate ist nicht leer oder durch eine riesige Passagiermaschine belegt. Dort steht eine im Vergleich zu den anderen Flugzeugen hier winzige Propellermaschine.

Unaufhaltsam stürmt die Frau weiter, an den Schaltern vorbei, hinein in den Gang, der Richtung Rollplatz führt. Iker kommt sich ein wenig vor wie Alice im Wunderland, das ist wie die Jagd nach dem merkwürdigen Kaninchen.  
Er selbst kommt nicht einfach so weiter. Am Schalter stehen mehrere Frauen, sie fertigen ihn ab, als wäre das ein ganz normaler Flug und auch ansonsten alles normal. Passkontrolle, Ticketkontrolle, erst dann kommt er weiter und kann dem Kaninchen in den Tunnel folgen beziehungsweise versuchen, die Frau mit der glockenhellen Stimme wiederzufinden.

Es ist einfacher als gedacht. Ab dem Schalter gibt es keine Abzweigungen mehr, er muss einfach nur dem Geräusch ihrer Stöckelschuhe folgen. So führt sie ihn akustisch bis hinunter aufs Rollfeld – erst am Flugzeug wartet sie auf ihn.

Irgendwie merkwürdig alles. Nur für ihn ein Flug? Gut, das Flugzeug ist nicht besonders groß, es ist nicht so, dass für seinen Privatflug unzählige andere Leute auf dem Boden bleiben müssten. Trotzdem merkwürdig. Was tut dieses Flugzeug überhaupt hier?  
Gut sieht es aus, immerhin das. Ziemlich neu, ziemlich schnittig – soweit er das beurteilen kann, ist das ein völlig normales Flugzeug und er kann es wagen, es zu betreten.

Die Frau steht neben der Treppe und lächelt ihn an, während er Stufe für Stufe nach oben geht. Als er oben angekommen ist und sich noch einmal zu ihr umdreht, macht sie einen leichten Knicks.

„Gute Reise!“

Er bedankt sich artig, dann betritt er mit gesenktem Kopf – der Durchgang ist echt niedrig – den Flieger.  
Auch hier sieht alles gut aus. So, wie er sich ein Flugzeug dieser Art vorstellt. Recht bequeme Sitze, Sicherheitsgurt, er erkennt sogar das Symbol für Rettungswesten und Atemmasken an einem Kasten über der Sitzbank. Iker nimmt dort Platz, seine Tasche legt er vor sich.

Nun heißt es wieder abwarten – diesmal aber wesentlich kürzer als zuvor. Durch das Fenster sieht er, wie sein Koffer eingeladen wird, anschließend schlüpft der Pilot ins Flugzeug. Seine Begrüßung fällt nur kurz und gemurmelt aus, er dreht sich nicht einmal um. Sein Flugzeug ist ihm wichtiger, er kümmert sich sofort um all die Knöpfe und Schalter vor ihm.Dann schließt sich die Türe und das Flugzeug rollt los.

Iker entspannt sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Madrid!  
Das Flugzeug rollt zur Startbahn, nach einer erneuten Pause fährt es an und hebt dann ganz vorbildlich ab. Der Kapitän arbeitet routiniert, Iker kann ihn von seinem Platz aus beobachten. Er hört sogar die Durchsagen, allerdings so leise und gedämpft, dass er kein Wort versteht.  
Madrid. Endlich.

Als der Flieger eine sichere Flughöhe erreicht hat, drückt der Pilot einen Knopf, über dem ganz groß „Autopilot“ steht. dann setzt er sein Headset ab, dreht sich um und Iker stockt der Atem.

Es ist Guti.  
José María Gutiérrez. Sein ehemaliger Mitspieler.  
Was macht der hier? Warum fliegt der ein Flugzeug? Und warum fliegt er sein Flugzeug?

Guti ignoriert seine Überraschung, er plaudert einfach los, als würden sie nicht in einem Flugzeug sitzen, sondern auf einer Couch in einer ihrer Wohnungen – und vor allem, als wären sie schon mitten in einem Gespräch gewesen und nicht wie jemand, der sich gerade eben erst offenbart hat.

„Du fliegst also nach Madrid. Zu Sergio?“  
„Allgemein. Madrid ist meine Heimat. Ich will endlich wieder zurück.“  
„Wirst du Sergio sehen?“  
„Ja.“

Iker ist so überrumpelt, dass er nicht einmal lügen kann. Guti – Guti hier im Flugzeug! Als Pilot!  
Das ist so unglaublich, dass sein Gehirn nach einer Weile aufgibt, das zu realisieren. Er nimmt das einfach so hin.

„Du solltest ihn zurückerobern.“  
„Wir wollen uns einfach nur treffen. Als Freunde.“  
„Freunde? Ihr seid keine Freunde, Iker.“

Was hinter ihm passiert, ist Guti egal – dafür hat er ja den Autopiloten aktiviert. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf Iker und der wünscht sich, dass irgendetwas passiert, das Guti von ihm ablenkt.

„Doch. Wir werden es jetzt versuchen.“  
„Und es wird nicht klappen. Ihr seid ein Traumpaar, ihr könnt nicht so tun, als wärt ihr nur locker befreundet – Freunde, die sich alle paar Monate mal sehen.“  
„Was dann? Partner, die sich alle paar Monate mal sehen? Das geht nicht, Guti.“  
„Ihr habt es noch nicht mal ausprobiert!“

Nun passiert tatsächlich etwas. Es gibt einen dumpfen Knall, als ein kleiner Vogel gegen die Frontscheibe knallt. Ikers Augen weiten sich, er will Guti darauf hinweisen, doch der hat sich nun in Rage geredet.

„Du liebst ihn doch, Iker! Mach dir nichts vor! Du warst glücklich mit ihm, alles war okay. Wollt ihr wirklich warten, bis ihr wieder am selben Ort lebt? Ist das wirklich besser als eine Fernbeziehung?“

Diesmal sieht Iker den Vogel, bevor er gegen die Scheibe fliegt. Es ist eine Amsel, glaubt er.

„Guti...“

Guti reagiert immer noch nicht. Er ist immer noch gefangen in seinem Monolog.

„Ist dir nicht klar, was du Sergio damit antust? Du hast die Entscheidung getroffen, du triffst doch immer die Entscheidungen – weil du der Vernünftigere bist. Aber Sergios Entscheidung wäre so viel besser gewesen. Da geht es doch nicht um Vernunft! Willst du wirklich keinen Freund haben? Willst du ihn wirklich nicht als Partner?“

Was ist hier los? Die Vögel werden immer mehr – auf die Amsel folgen gleich zwei weitere gleichzeitig, dann kommt mehrere Raben hintereinander, unterbrochen von einem Spatz – und Guti ist es völlig egal. Er fühlt sich wie in einem schlechten Film.

„Iker, hör' endlich auf dein Herz. Du wirst Sergio sehen, du hast die Möglichkeit, es wieder gutzumachen. Bitte tu' es endlich.“  
„Guti...“  
„Du brichst doch euch beiden das Herz!“

Es ist der Horror. Die Vögel überleben den Aufprall nicht, Blut breitet sich auf der Scheibe aus. Iker meint sogar, die Propeller merkwürdig rattern zu hören – fliegen sie nicht nur gegen die Frontscheibe, sondern auch in die Propeller?  
Doch Guti ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Dabei ist Iker sich ganz sicher, dass das Flugzeug allmählich anfängt zu schlingern.

„Iker, du hast einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, aber das kann passieren und noch ist nichts verloren. Sergio liebt dich immer noch, wenn ihr darüber sprecht, könnt ihr das letzte Jahr vergessen und endlich weitermachen.“

Iker kann ihm nicht mehr zuhören. Denn nun sieht er, wie mehrere Albatrosse auf das Flugzeug zufliegen. Auch sie machen nicht halt, auch sie weichen nicht aus. Die Scheibe knirscht, als sie einer nach dem anderen dagegen fliegen und abrutschen, sie bekommt einen Riss und das Flugzeug taumelt endgültig.

„José María-!“

Es wird niemals jemand erfahren, ob das der Anfang eines Gebets war oder ob Iker Guti auf das alles aufmerksam machen wollte.

~*~*~

Schweißgebadet wacht Iker auf, er bleibt stockstarr liegen.

Was war das?  
Der übelste Traum aller Zeiten, das steht fest. Ein Flugzeugabsturz...  
Sein Atem geht schnell, er zittert immer noch. Doch je länger er sich auf seine warme weiche Decke konzentriert, desto besser wird es.

Dann öffnet Iker die Augen und alles ist vergebens.

„Morgen.“

Guti liegt neben ihm. Einfach so, in seinem Bett. Er sieht ihn grinsend an.

„Was tust du hier?“

Wie in seinem Traum ignoriert Guti seine Panik.

„Und? Schaust du, dass du Sergio zurückholst?“  
„Guti, was-“  
„Du hältst es doch nicht mehr aus wegen ihm. Du freust dich darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Und was ist, wenn du wieder abreisen musst? Dann wird es noch schlimmer, weil du ihn wieder zurücklassen musst und alles vorbei ist.“

Iker starrt ihn nur wortlos an.

~*~*~

Als Iker wieder aufwacht, überprüft er zuerst sein Bett. Dann den Platz unter dem Bett, dann den Kleiderschrank.  
Gut. Kein Guti weit und breit. Er ist endlich wach.

~*~*~

Es ist wahnsinnig erleichternd, in Madrid anzukommen. Der Flug lief reibungslos ab – Iker flog mit einer ganz normalen Passagiermaschine. Zugegebenermaßen bekam er etwas Muffensausen, als für einen Flug eine Verspätung angezeigt wurde, aber das war nur die Panik, es war nämlich nicht sein Flug.  
Schlafen ging auch nicht, das wollte er nicht wagen. Nicht dass Guti noch ein paar Mal auftaucht...

Die Ankunft ist entspannend, aber anders als gedacht: Als er durch die Zollkontrolle kommt und nach draußen tritt, wo lauter Leute auf die ankommenden Passagiere warten, ist das versprochene Begrüßungskomitee nicht da. Keine Spur von seinen ehemaligen Mitspielern, obwohl sie ganz groß getönt haben, dass sie ihn mit einem 'Willkommen zuhause, Iker!'-Plakat begrüßen werden.  
Nur einer ist da und das ist ausgerechnet der, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte – der sich auch nicht angekündigt hat. Es ist Sergio.

Ikers Schonfrist ist vorbei. Das Aufeinandertreffen wurde vorgezogen.

Etwas zögerlich zieht Iker seinen Koffer Richtung Sergio, sein Herz rast. Er sieht gut aus, natürlich tut er das, hat er immer – und ernst. Iker selbst wahrscheinlich auch, ihm fehlt die Kraft, die Mundwinkel so anzustrengen, dass sie sich heben.  
Es ist schon irgendwie schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Trotzdem hätte er sich etwas mehr Zeit erhofft, um sich in der Stadt zu akklimatisieren.

Die Begrüßung fällt erst einmal ziemlich verkrampft aus. Iker bleibt vor Sergio stehen, sie murmeln sich ein 'Hallo' zu. Doch allzu lange kann Sergio nicht distanziert sein – er ist nun mal ein sehr herzlicher Mensch.  
Kurz darauf findet er sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

Dann ist wohl Zeit für Tacheles.

„Iker, wir müssen reden.“

Er nickt nur. Ja, das weiß er selbst. Es ist nur ein bisschen erstaunlich, dass auch Sergio es so sieht. Scheinbar was das zwischen ihnen nicht so endgültig geklärt wie gedacht.  
Gemeinsam gehen sie nach draußen, sie laufen über das Flughafengelände, bis sie an Sergios Auto ankommen. Dann folgt eine Fahrt à la Sergio, bei der er sich glatt selbst übertrifft – er fährt sogar noch schneller als sonst, also viel zu schnell. So vergeht die Zeit, bis sie bei Sergio zuhause ankommt, richtig zügig.

Die Zeit bis zum ersten Gespräch ebenfalls. Iker lässt nur für einen kurzen Moment seinen Koffer los, um seine Jacke auszuziehen, da drängt Sergio ihn schon Richtung Wohnzimmer. Damit ist seine Schonfrist endgültig vorbei.

Ist sie wirklich. Nachdem sie auf der Couch Platz genommen haben, sieht Sergio ihn eindringlich an, dann seufzt er tief.

„Iker, ich muss Klartext reden. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Wir waren nicht umsonst so lange ein Paar. Das letzte halbe Jahr konnte ich verdrängen, dass du weg bist, aber... letzte Nacht habe ich so schlecht geschlafen. Nur, weil du wieder ins Land kommst.“

Wow. So kennt er Sergio. Direkt und auf den Punkt und...  
Es berührt ihn, das zu hören. Es tut gut zu hören, dass er nicht alleine ist mit dem Gedanken, ob sie wirklich das richtige gemacht haben. Er weiß nicht, ob Guti ihm das eingeredet hat oder ob er das alleine realisiert hat: Auch er kann und will nicht mehr alleine sein.  
Iker ist richtig erleichtert.

Sie wollen beide nicht mehr so weitermachen. Das bedeutet, dass sie wieder zu dem zurückkehren, was sie bis letzten Sommer hatten.  
Irgendwie muss er das jetzt Sergio mitteilen.

Iker greift nach seiner Hand, er drückt sie. Und Sergio versteht tatsächlich – er lächelt. Etwas unsicher, wahrscheinlich war sein Geständnis etwas zu heftig, aber ebenfalls sehr erleichtert.  
Trotzdem hat Iker noch das Bedürfnis, auch etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe auch schlecht geschlafen. Habe die ganze Zeit von Guti geträumt, der mir gesagt hat, ich soll mich mit dir versöhnen. War total gruselig.“

Sergios Augen weiten sich, der Druck auf Ikers Hand wird kurz stärker.

„Ich auch.“

~*~*~

Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen. Ein bisschen frisch, aber sogar das ist angenehm – Iker stand erst einmal eine Weile am geöffneten Fenster und hat die kalte Luft eingeatmet.  
Es ist ein so schöner Morgen, dass Iker sogar egal ist, dass es noch ziemlich früh ist. Er hat vor, seinem zurückgewonnenen Freund ein Frühstück zuzubereiten, das ist es definitiv wert. Hoffentlich schafft er es, so zeitig zurückzukommen, dass er sich noch ein bisschen zu seinem schlafenden Freund legen kann.

Madrid, endlich wieder Madrid. Iker freut sich darauf, durch die Straßen zu schlendern, das fiel gestern aus. Sergio und er waren anderweitig beschäftigt – es gab einiges nachzuholen. Erzählungen, Gespräche und natürlich Nähe.  
Sogar über den chronischen Stau, der ihn wahrscheinlich erwartet, wird er sich freuen, das weiß er jetzt schon. Einfach nur, weil es bedeutet, dass er wieder da ist. Es geht sogar so weit, dass er die Leute beneidet, die jeden Tag in diesen Staus stecken werden.

Doch bevor es so weit kommt, wird er aufgehalten. Iker tritt gerade nach draußen, vor die Haustüre, als ihm etwas auffällt.  
Auf der oberen Treppenstufe, direkt auf der Fußmatte – fast wäre er drauf getreten – liegt eine Pappschachtel. Eine simple weiße Pappschachtel ohne Beschriftung, ohne Adresse, ohne Hinweis auf einen Absender. Er sieht sich erst einmal um, ob sich irgendwo jemand versteckt, der seine Reaktion beobachten will, doch er findet weit und breit niemanden.

Kurz zuckt er mit den Schultern, bevor er sich herunterbeugt und die Schachtel aufklappt.  
In ihr befindet sich ein Kuchen. Sahnetorte, sein und Sergios Lieblingskuchen. Bei madrilenischen Normaltemperaturen wäre sie zerlaufen, aber so ist sie noch topfit.

Wer stellt ihnen ihren Lieblingskuchen vor die Türe? Ein Fan, der aus Zufall richtig geraten hat und nebenbei noch Sergios Adresse herausbekommen hat? Hätte der nicht den Kuchen selbst gebacken? Iker ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Kuchen gekauft ist, er sieht einfach zu professionell aus für einen Hobbybäcker.

Dann sieht Iker, dass jemand etwas in den Deckel gekritzelt hat. Es sind nur wenige Buchstaben.

'Glückwunsch!'

Darunter befindet sich Gutis Unterschrift.


End file.
